After The Holy War Raid
by suzie2b
Summary: Will Hitch ever learn?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Julia wants to know what happened after they left Dhakhil's encampment.**

 **After The Holy War Raid**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Moffitt disappeared into the tent and a moment later followed Hitch outside. The young private headed straight for the jeep, but just as he reached it came face-to-face with Troy, who had his hands on his hips and a glare that could sour milk.**

 **Hitch's eyes widened, taking a quick left to avoid the sergeant and get to the driver's side of the jeep.**

 **The ride was quiet … too quiet. It was late and Hitch knew they needed to find a safe place to spend the night. They came to a wadi that would provide water and cover, and Hitch led the way in. Troy said nothing so the private assumed he was doing the right thing.**

 **When the jeeps came to a halt, Troy got out and simply said, "Get camp set for the night and a hot meal started." He pulled a machine gun from a fender holster and started to walk away. "I'll take first watch."**

 **Hitch went to Tully as he and Moffitt were getting out of their jeep and said quietly, "I guess I'm really in trouble this time. Sarge didn't say one word to me the whole time."**

 **Tully stared after Troy and said, "Yeah, I've never seen sarge so worked up over something one of us did."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "You were in** **Khadyah's tent unsupervised, Hitch. If it weren't for the fact that Dhakhil and his people were so happy to have their Marabout back, it could have started an international incident."**

 **Hitch looked at the sergeant with surprise. "It wasn't my fault! Khadyah invited me in!"**

 **Tully said, "Do you think Dhakhil would care who invited whom? You could've ended up tied to another stake with that Arab reheating those irons of his."**

" **But you guys wouldn't have let them hurt me … would you?"**

" **Course not … but you really need to start controlling your sudden urges when it comes to the ladies."**

 **Hitch let the toe of his boot bounce off the jeep's tire. "I don't know what to do about it. I can't seem to help myself."**

 **Moffitt was rummaging through their rations and came up with a can that he tossed to Hitch. "In the meantime, you can start smoothing things over with Troy with that."**

 **Hitch looked at the label. "Ham and lima beans?"**

" **He's a fan of lima beans."**

 **After their meal, Tully went out to relieve Troy on watch so the sergeant could eat.**

 **Hitch served Troy an extra-large helping of the ham and lima beans, along with the crackers he'd been saving for a snack. When the sergeant remained silent after taking the plate, Hitch said quietly, "I'm just going to go check on our water supply. That way it won't need to be done in the morning."**

 **As the private walked away, Moffitt said jokingly, "Just don't fall into the well." Once Hitch was out of earshot, Moffitt sat down next to Troy. "How long are you going to give him the silent treatment?"**

 **Troy swallowed a bite of food before he replied, "Until I decide whether or not I should add this little episode to the report or not."**

" **That could mean a reprimand that would go into his permanent file."**

" **Yeah, I know. But he's going to have to learn to start thinking with his head instead of his … other parts. A reprimand might be the only way to get through to him."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "He is sorry you know."**

 **Troy finally let a slight smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I can tell that by dinner."**

 **#################**

 **After filling the canteens and jerry cans, Hitch finished clean up and stowed what they didn't need for the night. Then he rolled himself into his blankets and went to sleep, still concerned about his relationship with Troy.**

 **At the start of the dream, Hitch was alone in a tent. The flap at the doorway had been pulled down, making the inside dim. It was quiet and he wondered why he was there. He wasn't tied up, so he figured he hadn't been captured by the Germans.**

 **Suddenly, Hitch heard a rustling sound outside and the tent's flap was quickly pulled aside. Bright daylight flooded in, blinding him. Someone entered and the flap dropped back into place. Hitch blinked, trying to clear his eyesight. "Who's there?"**

 **A female voice said, "It is only Khadyah."**

 **She knelt in front of Hitch and brought her face very close to his. Then Khadyah's lips were on his in a hard kiss and their arms went around one another.**

 **The next thing he knew, Hitch opened his eyes and he was outside, tied to a stake. A few yards away an Arab man knelt next to a fire pushing metal firebrands into white-hot coals. The Arab kept looking up at Hitch with a look that said he was going to enjoy what he was going to do to the American.**

 **Hitch looked around and saw Troy, Moffitt, and Tully standing there watching. "Sarge, what's going on?"**

 **Dhakhil was then standing in front of him. "You, American, will suffer the consequences of your actions."**

 **Hitch pulled on the ropes. "Actions? What actions? What consequences?"**

" **You were unsupervised."**

" **What? No! I was alone! Khadyah came in…"**

 **Moffitt said, "You were unsupervised, Hitch. You know the rules."**

 **Tully said, "I kept warning you, Hitch, but you just wouldn't listen."**

 **The Arab at the fire pulled a glowing hot iron from the coals and stood up. He slowly stalked towards Hitch as the private pleaded, "No, no, no!"**

 **Dhakhil said, "You must pay."**

 **Hitch called out, "Troy! Sarge, don't let 'em do this!"**

 **Troy said, "It's too late, Hitch. We can't protect you any longer. You've done this to yourself."**

 **There was a lurid smile on Arab's face as he stood close to Hitch and brought the hot piece of metal up to the American's face…**

 **And then Hitch's eyes opened and he sat up with a terrified gasp. Troy was next to him with a hand on the private's shoulder. "Easy, Hitch. It was just a dream."**

 **Hitch took stock of himself. He wasn't tied to a stake. He touched his face, he hadn't been burned. However, Hitch was breathing hard, shaking, and soaked with sweat. He turned and blinked at Troy.**

 **The sergeant gave Hitch a concerned look and said, "It was a dream."**

 **Hitch sighed as he caught his breath. "A dream. It was just a dream."**

" **And a doozy I'd say. You okay?"**

 **Hitch reached up with a corner of the blanket to wipe his face. "Yeah, I think so."**

 **Troy asked, "Want to talk about it?"**

" **I'm sorry, sarge."**

" **Sorry? For what?"**

 **Hitch said, "For being an idiot. I shouldn't have gone in that tent with Khadyah, even though she invited me. And I swear all we did was talk."**

 **Troy smiled. "Well, to tell the truth I was considering a reprimand, but now…"**

" **Yeah … yeah, a reprimand works, sarge. Just don't…"**

 **Tully walked into camp after Moffitt had shown up to take over on watch a few minutes before. "Everything okay here?"**

 **Troy nodded as he stood up. "I think so."**

 **Hitch looked up at his friends and said, "If you guys ever think I'm going to do something stupid again … just smack me."**

 **Tully and Troy looked at each other and the private joked, "Well, I suppose I can hit ya where the bruises won't show."**

 **Hitch started to stand up. "Good … good. That'll work." He untangled himself from his bedroll and said, "I'm gonna make some coffee."**

 **As Hitch walked away, Tully asked, "What the heck was that all about?"**

 **Troy shrugged. "Something to do with the dream he had. It gave him a pretty good scare." He smiled knowingly and said, "Looks like I won't have to add what happened at Dhakhil's camp to our report to Captain Boggs."**

 **Tully understood and grinned. "Do you really think he's learned his lesson?"**

" **What do you think?"**


End file.
